


Inspiration

by katiebuttercup



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, historical figures, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking tea with a very special friend Jane finds inspiration for her latest heroine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

I don't own anything

Jane studies her companion over the rim  
of her tea cup, pen in hand hovering over a clean page. In any other company it would have been incredibly rude but she knew her friend wasn't the least bit bothered if Jane scribbled at tea-so long as she was able to see the end result. 

Jane considers, letting her companions soft voice wash over her, while turning ideas over. It often felt as if her brain was constantly churning over ideas filing away the good ones and editing the ones that needed a little more work. And now her mind was full of dangerous thoughts. 

Could she do it? 

Could she immortalise someone who was already immortal? Could she personalise her nation into a heroine of romantic fiction? 

Would doing so be blasphemy? 

For her friend was no ordinary young lady, with ideas and opinions like her own she was England. 

Jane had felt over awed when she had been presented to England- or her human avatar Alice Kirkland. But as she had spent time with her Jane had found a true friend, someone she felt like she could trust and those kinds of people were far and few between. 

she let a parade of possible names for her new character flow through her mind.

Eleanor 

Annette 

Anne

Louisa

Elizabeth

Jane paused her thought process, Elizabeth had a nice ring to it. And it suited Alice. 

Now that she had a name she could start fleshing the character out. 

Jane was interested in human nature she had no time for those who presented themselves as perfect whose wants and desires did not drive them.

Elizabeth would be one such character, principled yet human liable to make mistakes. 

Alice had admitted to her that even she, had regrets, that her pride had led her down paths she otherwise would not have walked. 

Sometimes she wonders just how much she is privy to. The trust her nation gives her is sometimes terrifying, she does not feel worthy of her attention, she a simple female writer whose works will undoubtedly be lost in history. 

If England remembers her in future years, even as a dim memory she will die happily. 

If she can repay England for her regard and friendship by fashioning a heroine with some of England's spirit then she will call herself an author. 

"I believe that there is a story brewing inside you," England noted, her green eyes sparkling with mischief. It is slightly disconcerting to have someone understand you so entirely but Jane has grown used to it. 

"Perhaps," Jane teased, she knew England loved hearing the details of her stories and holding some at bay was enjoyable. 

England huffed but there was no malice, it gave Jane the courage to ask. 

"If you were a character in my book what would you be like?"

Her response was laughter. 

"I should pity your readers were you to inflict me on them, truly I would be a very dreadful character."

"How so?"

"You're heroines are spirited to be sure but I cannot abide the waiting, I have learned over my years it is best to rely on oneself for comfort, and only the deepest love should end in matrimony and I should bore your readers trying to find it and turning down perfectly acceptable marriage proposals" 

Had anyone but England had spoken Jane would have  
been pretended to be scandalised as it was she amply smiled neurally. 

The conversation turned to other topics but Jane had a new character in her mind, she could see her as clear as day. 

Hundreds of years later in Alice's attic there is a manuscript the first edition of pride and prejudice dedicated to Jane's dear friend Alice Kirkland. 

The dedication would later change but this copy had been privately delivered to England and she had kept it close.


End file.
